This invention pertains to the art of containers and, more particularly, to containers adapted for stacking and nesting relation with one another to facilitate loading and transporting of associated articles therein, as well as conserving space for interim storage or return transport.
The invention is particularly applicable to box-type containers that utilize a box portion and a separate, selectively removable lid portion and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications, and may be advantageously employed in other container environments and applications.
Typically, a commercial vendor receives various articles, commercial goods, and the like from different manufacturers and wholesale suppliers. These articles are supplied in so-called tote boxes or containers that facilitate carrying and transporting of the goods. Once these goods are unpacked at the commercial retailer, the containers are oftentimes stored until another delivery is made. In an effort to reduce the amount of space necessary to store these empty containers awaiting return to the appropriate supplier, the containers are adapted to nest within one another.
Yet another advantageous feature of these types of containers is the ability to stack filled containers one on top of another so as to facilitate transport. Various design configurations permit the lid portion of a container to receive the box portion of an associated container in stacked relation and limit lateral and longitudinal movement of one container relative to another.
As is so often the case, and in such a competitive commercial market, an initial supplier quickly realizes that other suppliers utilize like containers. In an effort to capitalize on the initial supplier's foothold in the marketplace, for example, the second supplier oftentimes designs his containers to not only next with, but also stack and receive, the first supplier's container. Confusion results from the interchangeability of the different containers. A first manufacturer only wants to be responsible for his own containers, not for any problems or defects that may result from a second manufacturer supplying compatible containers. In fact, if some containers are returned to the wrong supplier, the compatibility between the various containers permits continued use by a competitor of the first supplier's containers and at a substantial economic disadvantage to the first supplier.
Also, and for example with a restaurant, one container manufacturer may desire to manufacture comparable lines of containers in which the various container lines are incompatible with one another. A single container manufacturer can sell different container lines to different food suppliers who, in turn, may supply to the same restaurant. It has been considered desirable to key or code the containers of the different food suppliers so that their own containers do not become intermixed with other food suppliers. The container manufacturer can thereby provide some assurance to the different food suppliers that their containers will be returned to them.
For example, two container manufacturers L and M sell their containers to common food supplier N. The food supplier N packages different foods in different containers but has no manner of distinguishing between the goods once they are packed in their containers. Through use of keyed containers, for example supplied by container manufacturer M, food supplier N is able to differentiate the containers from those supplied by container manufacturer L.
As an additional benefit, food supplier N can distinguish between different keyed container lines supplied by manufacturer M. Thus, for example, one keyed line of containers can be used to supply chicken while another keyed line of containers receives baked goods. The container manufacturer M benefits since his containers can be easily separated from those of manufacturer L. The food supplier benefits since he will be more likely to be returned his container from a restaurant that also does business with a food supplier who uses containers from manufacturer L. Also, and as described above, food supplier N can differentiate between his own product lines through use of keyed containers.
The subject invention is deemed to meet these needs and others by overcoming the problems associated in the prior art in a simple, economical manner.